The purpose of this study is to ascertain whether insulin will prevent the onset of type-I diabetes mellitus in individuals at high risk. This year we have begun the arm of the study that uses oral insulin or placebo in patients who are at moderate risk for developing diabetes mellitus as a preventive technique.